Tu Regalo
by NeKoT
Summary: [Oneshot] un regalo especial para una persona especial... es lo menos q puedo hacer por ti... Yeah!. Prologo de Cruel Castigo dedicado a Addanight por su cumple!..


¡Nass!... ¿Cuántas quieren matarme por mis atrasos?.. me imagino que muchas… pero no se preocupen que ya pronto actualizare. Bueno como dije en el Sumary esto viene a ser un preámbulo de 'Cruel Castigo' o eso al menos intente, es auto-conclusivo por lo que no es necesario que lean mi otro fic… así que solo examinen y entreténganse de ser posible…

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece a mi… sino al pinchecito de Aoki Takao, y si escribo es solo para sacar a fuera toda la perversión de mi corrupta cabecilla, no con fines monetarios ni bla-bla-bla…

**Parejas:** Tsk… no se porque me molesto en escribir esto si saben mi adoración por Kai/Rei… aunque… este es un Rei/Kai o algo así… oh, ya que… lo importante es que es de ambos!. (jeje no soy muy buena en esto)

**Genero:** masculino… ups… Yaoi-Lemmon o Lime?... bueno de los dos y muxo…

**Dedicatoria: **A………… mi queridisima AMIGA, que anda de cumpleaños… **¡ADDANIGHT!**… preciosa: _escribi en forma de POV porque intuyo que te gusta mucho ese estilo (Jez… lo digo por tus fantásticos Fics) y espero de todo corazón que te guste, gracias por subirme el animo ya darme todo tu apoyo ¡eres realmente muy especial para mi!…sigamos corrompiendo a la pobre de Kaei y haber cuando nos comemos unos chicharos con huevo (jeje pequeña broma XD) …TQMMMMM…_

…**:…¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!...:…**

**---oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----oOo-----**

--xXx-- _Tu regalo_ --xXx--

"- Uhmm…- gimió una vez más sobre mi regazo y un estremecimiento hizo temblar su cuerpo, el acoplamiento de nuestros cuerpos recién había sucedido y tanta descarga de placer comenzaban a causarme estragos, sin embargo debía controlarme puesto que era la primera vez que hacíamos esto, la primera vez que ÉL hacia esto…

"- te amo…- le susurre nuevamente mientras mi mano acariciaba la tersa piel de su mejilla y la otra masajeaba aquellos firmes muslos que a mis costados se apoyaban sobre la mullida cama… respiro agitadamente y sus hermosos ojos volvieron a enfocarse en mi, orbes temblorosas y confundidas ¿es que acaso aun esta dudando de lo que hicimos? Él me lo prometio, no puede retroceder cuando tan lejos ya hemos llegado, cuando ya estamos unificados… respire hondamente antes de formular la pregunta, que a mi parecer, esperaba que le hiciera- ¿estas bien?.- indague mientras su cuerpo se acoplaba a mi intrusión…

"- duele…- musita pausadamente-… mucho- agrega mordiendo su labio inferior, yo solo me limite a sonreírle condescendientemente…

"- y me lo dices a mi…- conteste sin desplazar aquella sonrisa de mi boca, él también me sonrió y sus manos volvieron a acariciar mi torso desnudo haciendo que nuestras muecas se agrandaran, sin embargo un gesto de incomodidad borro aquella sublime expresión del rostro de mi koi- ¿en serio estas bien?. ¿me detengo?.- cuestione un tanto afligido y aunque con toda el alma deseaba continuar, no necesariamente tenia que ser ahora, cualquier otro día podiamos volver a intentarlo…

"- no…- suelta con un suspiro- solo… dame unos minutos…- bisbisea jadeante con su suplicante mirada… hum… tiene suerte que yo no sea como él, pues pienso concederle el par de minutos que él nunca me dio hasta ahora, sip, si algo he de admitir es la brusquedad con la que le gusta hacer las cosas… no malinterpreten, no me estoy quejando, jamás podría hacerlo, ya que me gusta de ese modo y él lo sabe ¡Jeh! Talvez por eso aprovecha… bueno, tampoco soy masoquista ni mucho menos… simplemente que él es así y yo me acostumbre a su forma de ser… amor… vaya pretexto!.

Mis manos ahora recorren su espalda, esta mojada y resbalosa, la sensación es relajante bajo mis dedos por lo que la repaso infinidad de veces más, desde su cuello hasta su estrecha cintura e inversamente y la misma sensación produce a mi koi que suspira ante mis toques arqueándose levemente para atrás… cierro mis ojos para hacer el efecto más duradero, tanto de su resbaladizo cuerpo como la sensación asfixiante de sus adentros que me oprimen con firmeza… gemidos soltamos ambos ante el repentino movimiento suyo, puesto que inclinándose para enfrente atrapa mi boca con sus labios, sus manos se cierran sobre mis mejillas y las mías sobre las suyas apresándonos mutuamente en un vehemente beso… el dolor ha pasado, o eso al menos es lo que me da a entender…

"- Kai…- suelto un quejido cuando él comienza a moverse

"- feliz cumpleaños…- susurra mientras apoyado sobre sus rodillas se levanta ligeramente de mi regazo para después dejarse caer sacandome una exclamación de gozo… cierto… hoy es mi cumpleaños y este… el regalo de Kai, bueno parte de el ya que aunado a la ropa, los libros nuevos y el enorme pastel, del cual solo migajas quedaron gracias a cierto glotón amigo mío, hacen en si un maravilloso obsequio en un magnifico día como el de hoy…

Otra arremetida por parte suya hace que vuelva a concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo y un gemido suyo que mis ojos se abran para observarle… hermoso, simple y celestialmente hermoso… le sonrió visiblemente abarrotado por el placer que me da el tenerlo sobre mi, dentro suyo, y el hecho que también me sonria hace más quimérica la escena. Mis manos, antes estaticas en su cadera, le recorren los muslos de nueva cuenta mientras él con pausados movimientos adentra mi miembro una y otra vez en su cuerpo y, si como esa sensación no fuese suficientemente enloquecedora, el percibir como su sexo golpea mi vientre refuerza cualquier sensación antes vivida… mis orbes se entrecierran ante tales contactos haciendo que una mirada fija se posara sobre el rígido pedazo de carne de Kai, las ganas por tocarlo son fuertes y mi mano con sutileza se desliza hasta el mismo… esta caliente, húmedo y liso… mis dedos se cierran a su entorno presionandolo suavemente, Kai gime apretando sus dientes mientras aumenta sus movimientos sobre mi cuerpo haciendo que yo también jadeara con brusquedad y aferrara más mis agarres en su piel… he comenzado a masturbarle lentamente… quiero que también lo disfrute, quiero agradecerle lo que esta haciendo por mi…

"- Rei…- jadea inhalando pesadamente- te amo…- completa dejándose caer fuertemente, esta cerca… y yo también, el clímax, la cúspide de esta entrega no se dejara esperar por mucho tiempo más… mi mano se mueve con velocidad sobre el empinado miembro de mi ruso acelerándome ante sus agitadas respiraciones y en un minuto un temblor siento en él que termina por verter aquel viscoso liquido blanquecino sobre mi mano y mi torso… yo también estoy a punto de terminar… mis manos ahora sujetan su cadera ayudándole a apremiar sus movimientos, los estremecimientos post-orgásmicos repercuten aun en su cuerpo haciendo que dentro suyo todo se contraiga, y yo ya no puedo más, deseo aguantar un poco, pero no puedo… con mis manos lo atraigo fuertemente hacia mi, tratando de sentir lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y ahí mismo lo marco, me vacío, me desahogo en una enérgica eyaculación…

Delicioso… es todo lo que puedo pensar, él también esta agitado su respiración es pesada y entrecortada, así lo escucho… me acaricia suavemente el rostro y yo sonrió con los ojos cerrados, dado que la sensación aun no ha pasado y yo quiero retenerlo lo mayor posible, también le acaricio el cuerpo en respuesta y le digo reiteradamente cuanto es lo que le quiero…

"- yo también te quiero…- contesta dejadamente, aun esta tratando de restablecerse… el oír su voz hace que abra mis ojos y contemple tiernamente la sonrisa satisfactoria que tiene, estoy feliz y tranquilo al saber que se ha entregado a mi no solo en alma sino ahora también en cuerpo… estiro mis brazos al aire y de inmediato él entiende, se reclina sobre mi cuerpo dejando que mis manos rodearan su cuello y lo abrazaran firmemente, comienza a besarme en la boca calmadamente… su lengua pide acceso que de inmediato concedo, me explora, me saborea, me ama… me uno a sus caricias y el beso se vuelve un tanto más brusco, siento sus manos recorrer mi abdomen ligeramente por un corto tiempo, sin embargo un dedo suyo se ha colado en nuestra conexión de bocas, lo percibo… ese sabor agridulce no es más que la esencia de Kai, sus dedos están llenos de aquel viscoso brebaje que afablemente me invita a probar… pronto me olvido de su ávida lengua y me concentro más en degustar aquel único sabor, mi boca ansiosa chupa sus dedos mientras el desciende sus besos por mi cuello… poco a poco ya estamos restituyéndonos.

Él vuelve a erguir su cuerpo y observa atentamente como continuo lamiendo sus dedos mientras relame sus labios… sé que le gusto, sé que le excito y lo sé muy bien, pero esta agotado, sus ojos me lo dicen, por hoy no creo que hagamos más nada que dormir…

Me detengo y le contemplo por un corto lapso de tiempo… mis manos se posan en su cintura y con pequeños gestos le indico que debemos descansar, él asiente y se levanta de mi regazo… estamos sucios y pegajosos pero no importa, ya por la mañana nos asearíamos como es debido, ahora a dormir…

Intento que se acomode en mi pecho, pero se resiste… Hn… creo que hoy también yo dormiré sobre él, bueno al menos ya pude salirme con la mía en algo por el día de hoy…

"- descansa… cumpleañero- susurra rodeándome con sus brazos

"- Hum… mi cumple ya termino hace… como unas dos horas- contesto mirando el reloj, él simplemente sonrie y besa mi frente para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejarse sumir en el descanso que tanta falta le hace, yo solo me aferro a su cuerpo cubriéndonos con mantas e intento, al igual que él, dormir… pero no puedo, aun estoy agitado y entusiasmado por lo que sucedió el día de hoy, y no lo digo por lo de esta noche solamente, sino también por la fiesta sorpresa que me organizo en la tarde, aunque yo no le llamaría 'fiesta sorpresa' si con anticipación ya sabia que ocurriria… Ahhh Bryan maldito…

Bueno… dado que no puedo pegar un ojo siquiera, recapitulare lo ocurrido en esta semana y el maldito hecho que se arraigo en mis pensamientos haciendo que todos estos días sean algo… ¿inusuales?. ¿morbosos?. ¿extraños?. Tsk… no sabria definirlo exactamente, sin embargo se a quien atribuirle la culpa de esta clase de pensamientos en mi cabecita… Bryan… sep, él es el culpable de las cosas extrañas que han ocurrido y de los sueños… ejhem… húmedos que he padecido, pero no vayan a malinterpretar las cosas, el hecho de que sea el culpable no quiere decir que haya soñado con él ni nada de eso…

Recuerdo… un lunes por la tarde, cerca de las siete, cuando Kai y yo disfrutabamos de una apacible convivencia juntos, hacia aproximadamente cinco meses que viviamos juntos y ocho que eramos pareja formal, la televisión encendida nos daba algo de distracción mientras le comentaba algunas cosas que había hecho durante su ausencia (lo digo por su trabajo), sin embargo el timbre de la puerta irrumpio con nuestro tranquilo mono-diálogo…

Inicialmente creí que eran Tyson y Max, lo cual no seria sorpresa alguna, la semana pasada había sido así por lo que creí que ellos nuevamente venian a una de sus 'visitas casuales' o porque simplemente 'estaban de paso'… Hn, si claro… pero bueno, la verdad es que me equivoque, ya que al abrir la puerta me tope con aquellas atemorizantes miradas dirigidas a mi… ¿será que no les agrado?. ¿o simplemente es una costumbre de ellos el caminar con aquellas duras expresiones?. No lo sé…

"- ¡Oh kot!. ¿Cómo has estado?.- habla de repente Yuriy ablandando sus facciones, sin embargo aquel brillo de peligro reluce aun en sus azules ojos…

"- B-bien…- contesto tratando de sonreír, es que aun no me acostumbro del todo a aquellas severas miradas…

"- Horosho… ¿Esta Kai?.- vuelve a preguntar y yo asiento dandoles espacio para que pasen- ¡Privet Kai!.- saluda a mi bicolor quien simplemente se cruza de brazos bufando su contestación… se sienta a su lado y le dice algo en ruso que no he logrado comprender (Kai me estuvo enseñando, pero realmente es difícil aprender ese idioma); luego tanto Kai como Yuriy se ponen de pie y se dirigen a la cocina, eso me deja algo confundido y… celoso, no lo niego, intento acercarme pero aun hay alguien más conmigo en la sala…

"- Agh… esos dos- exclama el peli-lavanda ganandose mi atención- parecen dos estúpidas viejas comadres con tanto secreteo…- espeta y se dirige al sillón donde de un sopetón se sienta… y yo, sin poder evitarlo, me acerco hasta él para preguntarle…

"- ¿tu sabes que planean esos dos?.- curioseo sentandome a su lado…

"- pues, tu estúpida fiesta sorpresa- contesta, sin embargo rápidamente se dio cuenta de que hablo demás puesto que repentinamente se tenso mientras una mirada cargada de asombro me dirigía, yo aun trataba de asimilar aquello que se le escapo _"¿una fiesta sorpresa?. ¿para mi?."_ pienso aun sin entenderlo del todo- yo… bueno…- no se si para ese entonces Bryan trataba de excusarse o disculparse, es que él es tan… impredecible- bueno… de todas formas te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano- agrega encogiéndose de hombros, yo le sonrió simplemente… estoy contento por lo que me dijo así que no pienso reclamarle nada esta vez…

Nos sumimos en el silencio por unos segundos… yo sigo con mi sonrisa y él con su indiferencia, hasta que voltea a verme y sonrie medianamente, talvez sabe que aunque había metido la pata su confidencia conmigo quedaria a salvo… bueno, eso pensé en aquel momento así que le sonrei con mayor amplitud, no creí que ese gesto mío me acarrearía hasta aquella situación, hasta esa improcedente pregunta…

"- ¿Qué tal el sexo entre ustedes?.-

"- ¿Qué?.- solte algo exaltado, no imagine que preguntase algo así y menos tan inesperadamente…

"- el sexo… tu sabes, lo que hacen los dos en su habitación, sin ropas…- me explica y yo no hago más que sonrojarme por la total falta de vergüenza por parte del otro…

"- E-eso… no es de tu incumbencia- contesto sin querer sonar ofensivo, dado que aun algo de pánico me causa su presencia…

"- Hn… que recatado eres kot- dice acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón- solo es una pregunta…- añade, y dudo si contestar…

"- pues… esta bien- respondo al final, aun estoy abochornado

"- ¡Jeh!.. solo bien?.- comenta, mi mirada se torna confundida y apenada- conociendo a Kai esperaba que dijeras algo como: Salvaje, fogoso, indómito, tosco, brusco… Hn… no se, tantos otros apelativos, pero si dices solo bien por algo debe ser…- sonrie extrañamente y me da la impresión de que ha hallado una nueva manera para enfadar a Kai, ya me imagino cual es…

"- yo no… no es lo quise decir- refuto de inmediato ante los pensamientos de Kuznetzov

"- ¿entonces?.- vuelve a dirigirme su intensa mirada lavanda

"- yo… diria fogoso y algo brusco- me empiezan a sudar las manos y ese cosquilleo, producto del nerviosismo, hace acto de presencia en mi…

"- ¡Já!.. ¡lo sabia!.- manifiesta soberbiamente- una cosa más¿Quién es quien?.- indaga

"- ¿Cómo?.- eso si que no le había entendido

"- que… quien de ustedes es el fogoso y quien el brusco- aclara dejandome algo pasmado y sin respuesta- no, espera… esa fue una pregunta tonta- interrumpe antes de que siquiera reaccione- es de suponerse que Kai es el brusco y tú el fogoso, a menos… que cuando 'cambian papeles' tú seas el brusco- habla más para si mismo que para mi…

"- ¿cambiar… papeles?.- repito ante mi completa inocencia… si, inocencia ¿algún problema?...

"- o sea… cuando a ti te toca ser seme, el activo, el que manda, el que este arriba, el que…-

"- ok, ok ya entendí- interrumpo nuevamente con el color rojizo predominando mis mejillas- y pues… hasta ahora yo… no fui seme- respondo con total vergüenza ya que nunca había tratado esa clase de temas con alguien, mientras que Bryan parece disfrutar el poder sacarme ese tipo de conversación, incluso creo que se esta divirtiendo a costa de mi pudor…

"- ¿quieres decir que… de algún modo Kai y tu aun son vírgenes?.- cuestiona con un deje de asombro, creo…

"- Eh… pues si, supongo.- murmuro ante lo que, sospecho, insinúa… esta conversación cada vez estaba más extraña… por no decir morbosa y es que… ¿Qué diablos se trae entre manos?.

"- Hn… ¡pues lo que te pierdes!.- exclama con una sonrisa y una mirada ¿lasciva?... glup… algo pretende, lo veo en sus ojos…

"- ¿P-porque?.- mas no puedo evitar el preguntar, mi naturaleza curiosa es muy impetuosa a veces…

"- pues para empezar…- bueno… creo que los detalles vienen a ser lo de menos… solo digamos que casi me sangran los oídos de tanta perversión que oía, aunque he de admitir que Bryan sabe contar muy bien las cosas, digamos que él es muy minucioso en sus explicaciones… oh, si que lo es…

Y fue así como tras simples dos minutos mi mente comenzó a imaginar toda clase de cosas a medida que el ruso peli-lavanda seguia hablando… me detallo lo que se siente cuando estas dentro, cuando te apreta el otro cuerpo, lo que sientes cuando te desfogas ahí, las sensaciones después del acto, el como te sientes dueño de esa persona, como es verle la cara de satisfacción y claro… las mil y un poses que puedes hacer estando tu al mando… mi cabeza se estuvo calentando terriblemente y mis mejillas coloradas lo denotaban…

"- ¿y que dices?... apuesto a que te gustaria mucho, Kot- finaliza con una gran y divertida sonrisa ante mi expresión…

"- Y-yo…no…- balbuceo algo shokeado todavía, y aunque admita el hecho de que seria… no se¿agradable?. ¿divertido?. ¿excitante?. ¿placentero?. El verdadero problema era¿Cómo decirle a Kai que 'intercambiaramos papeles'?... eso, realmente era vergonzoso… pues aun apenas terminabas de adecuarnos el uno al otro, o es que creen que vivir con alguien es sencillo?... ambos tenemos habitos que en cierta forma chocan a veces, como por ejemplo: el que yo guste de cambiarme de ropa en el baño después de ducharme, mientras que Kai sale con una toalla atada a su cintura empapando el piso que luego tendria yo que limpiar… ciertamente son cosas minusculas si las piensas, pero que en verdad molesta cuando sucede… al menos logre que Kai accediera a secarse completamente su cuerpo y cabello antes de salir del baño… algo que superamos juntos, pero ya…

Volviendo al tema… ahí estaba yo, completamente nervioso, abochornado, pasmado, algo excitado y trabado sin saber que decir, mientras Bryan me miraba expectante a lo próximo que diria yo… le divertia el ponerme en esa clase de situaciones embarazosas y no ocultaba tal hecho… agh es un maldito… no obstante, antes de que pudiese decir algo o que Bryan insistiera en una contestación la puerta de la cocina rechinó dando paso a nuestras respectivas parejas…

Pregunta¿alguna vez oyeron a Bryan carcajear?.. yo no lo había hecho hasta ese momento ¿saben?.. hasta el instante en que tanto Tala como Kai se acercaron a nosotros y mi mirada se posara sobre ellos causándome un severo sonrojo, una repentina mente activa, una imaginación fluida, un calentamiento global y por consecuencia una semi-erección, pues dentro mi cabeza rememoraba aun aquellas palabras y las imágenes tan vividas que me fueron relatadas… Ohhh si… tuve que correr al baño antes de siquiera Kai preguntase si me encontraba bien…

Y una vez dentro, lo oí… escuche perfectamente la risa diabólica de aquel ruso que había iniciado esto, la risa satisfactoria de aquel que había conseguido lo que se proponía… poner en aprietos al pobre incauto que soy yo… moje mi rojizo rostro varias veces hasta que recupere mi natural color y la temperatura normal de mi cuerpo, pero aun estaba vilipendiado por lo sucedido y por el momento no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a Kuznetzov que con aquella sonrisa aun debía estar… sin embargo suaves toquidos en la puerta desviaron mi atención a esta…

"- ¿Rei… estas bien?.- era la voz de mi bicolor, trague un par de veces antes de poder responder…

"- ¡si, no te preocupes!.-

"- ¿seguro?.- indaga

"- ¡si, enseguida salgo!.- refuerzo mi respuesta y siento sus pasos alejarse de la puerta… me dirijo al inodoro y bajo su tapa para sentarme sobre este, trato de pensar en otras cosas que no fuera lo que Bryan acababa de enseñarme… unos minutos después logro recuperarme tanto mental como físicamente y tomando valor decido salir de mi encierro…

"- ¿estas bien kot?.- pregunta un tanto extrañado el pelirrojo, yo solo asiento…

"- ¿seguro?... mira que nos sorprendiste con tu repentina huida…- comenta Kuznetzov y le dirijo una seria mirada… mas, pronto anuncia Ivanov que ya se tenían que marchar por lo que vuelvo a sentir un gran alivio, un gran alivio momentáneo específicamente, puesto que Kai comienza a interrogarme…

"- no paso nada…- digo con una sonrisa que no deja del todo satisfecho a mi koibito pues lo oí bufar antes de marcharse para nuestra habitación- rayos…- murmuro y me dirijo también a la alcoba

Adentro, Kai ya estaba con el pijama y yo comienzo a desvestirme… él solo me mira y espera pacientemente a que me recueste a su lado así lo hago… sin embargo vuelve a preguntarme si había pasado algo y yo niego con la cabeza…

"- ¿no te hizo nada ese estúpido?.- indaga y yo sonrió ante su preocupación

"- no, solo conversamos de… cosas si, cosas sin importancia- respondo abrazandole por el cuello, él corresponde mi gesto y rodeandome con sus brazos me acuna en su pecho… ambos al instante quedamos dormidos…

Bueno… no recuerdo muy bien que paso en la noche, pues al despertarme bruscamente el sueño que estaba teniendo se desvaneció repentinamente… sin embargo las secuelas fueron lo que en verdad me asustaron… ¡estaba rígido!.. y no precisamente de mis extremidades… rápidamente me puse de pie, por suerte Kai continuaba durmiendo, así que me dirigí al baño sin hacer ruido y una vez dentro me quite los pantalones y la ropa interior para mirar lo que aquel sueño me había causado… tenia que bajarme la excitación de algún modo, así que volviendo a una olvidada tarea, comencé a masturbarme por un breve lapso de tiempo… arregle mis ropas una vez acabado, lave mis manos y mi rostro para regresar a mi mullida cama…

"- ¿Dónde fuiste?.- pregunta Kai cuando me inmiscuía entre las sabanas…

"- al baño…- conteste suavemente

"- te tardaste mucho…- susurra abrazandome de cuenta nueva

"- Eh… es que me duele un poco el estomago- miento vilmente

"- pobre gatito…- musita mientras con la palma de su mano traza círculos sobre mi vientre, sonrió ampliamente- ¿estas mejor?.- cuestiona

"- mucho…- respondo dándole cortos y reiterados besos en sus mejillas… ambos volvemos a acomodarnos y quedarnos dormidos, por esa noche no paso nada más que yo recuerde…

Me levante a la misma hora de siempre y después de asearme en el baño hice despertar a Kai para comenzara a prepararse para su trabajo mientras le preparaba un buen desayuno… ya en la cocina comencé con el preparado de la masa para hacer los panques de vainilla que tanto le gusta comer… humm… bueno… mientras la masa giraba dentro el tazón al vaivén de los movimientos que con el cucharón hacia, volvi a recordar la conversación que por la tarde pasada había tenido con Bryan y pues… ¡nunca antes había sentido esa clase de perversión al momento de cocinar!. ¡Por Kami! estaba nuevamente acalorado y con el cucharón fuertemente sujeto en mi mano… respire hondo mientras trataba de alejar aquella clase de pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero el calor que emanaba mi cuerpo lo hacia tan difícil… deje mi preparado a un lado y acercandome hasta el fregadero comencé a echarme agua a la cara reiteradamente, apoye mis manos sobre este y trate de recuperar mi temple normal en el cortisimo tiempo que tenia antes de que Kai ingresara en la cocina para desayunar…

¿Cortisimo?. Nehhh… ni eso tuve, ya que por la espalda el bicolor, novio mío, me ataco despiadadamente… y aunque reprimi exitosamente el gritillo de espanto, el temblor en mi cuerpo denoto el susto que su maniobra me había causado…

"- ¿te asuste?.- pregunto apretando aun más sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura

"- no, claro que no- respondi puesto que cada mañana me hacia eso, aparecerse por detrás mío y tomarme en sus brazos, así que seria ilógico que a estas alturas me espantara…

"- ¿entonces?.- vuelve a indagar, yo solo me encojo de hombros minimizando el suceso- estas muy extraño neko…- dice mientras besa mi cuello- y algo… caliente- agrega tras sentir el ardor de mi piel, producto de ciertos impíos pensamientos- ¿estas bien?.- pregunta ante mi repentina tensión muscular, posa sus manos sobre mis hombros y me obliga a virar para encararlo, estoy todo rojo puesto que no deseo que se entere el motivo de mis repentinos cambios de temperatura- ¿no tendras fiebre?.- cuestiona posando su mano sobre mi frente y luego en la suya para comparar- creo que si…- se responde el mismo ante mi mutismo- regresa a la cama y descansa, te preparare un té…- ordena

"- Eh… no, no es necesario Kai… estoy bien- contesto dado que en su rostro, casi siempre impasible, se ha le dibujado un gesto de preocupación- no es nada… seguro fue por estar tanto tiempo frente a la estufa, veras que ya se me pasara- trato de evadirme, él me mira directamente a los ojos y yo trato de mantener su mirada, luego suspira y se va a sentar en su respectivo lugar, creo que por ahora me he salvado…

Ya por la tarde hice la misma rutina de siempre: nada por aproximadamente dos horas, pero eran casi las cuatro y para las cinco iria a visitar a Max o Tyson a su trabajo, he estado pensando seriamente en buscar alguna actividad que me mantenga entretenido puesto que Kai no deja que demande un empleo, ya vere que hacer respecto a este tema en otro momento…

Por suerte, creo que el mantenerme entretenido con el televisor funciono y el que visite a mis amigos contribuyo a que no piense en cosas extrañas por el resto del día al menos… Kai llego a la hora de siempre y cenamos, ahora el esta leyendo un libro y yo viendo el televisor recostado en su regazo, una costumbre recientemente adquirida por ambos, el aparatejo es lo único que se oye en la habitación… los minutos se convierten en apacibles horas, de pronto escucho el bostezo emitido por Kai, ya esta cansado y ciertamente yo también…

"- ¿vamos a dormir?.- propongo y Kai asiente acariciando mi cabeza… nos ponemos de pie, repentinamente me levanta en sus brazos para conducirme a nuestra alcoba, yo le abrazo por el cuello y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro, me gusta tanto que sea así de cariñoso solo y exclusivamente conmigo… una vez dentro, él me deposita suavemente en la cama y se recuesta encima mío… comenzamos a besarnos… sin embargo al separarnos, Kai se acomoda sobre mi pecho y vuelve a bostezar, esta cansado lo sé- es mejor que durmamos…- le sugiero

"- lo siento… estoy teniendo un poco de problemas últimamente en la empresa- se dispensa, yo solo sonrió y vuelvo a besarle castamente… le retiro de mi cuerpo y hago que se siente en la cama para comenzar a hacerle unos suaves masajes en sus hombros, vaya que esta tenso- gracias…- susurra y le beso en el cuello

"- de nada…- contesto- pero dime… ¿es algo muy grave?.- cuestiono interesado… todo sobre él me interesa…

"- no, la verdad es que no… puesto que ya tenemos nueva inversionista, el problema radica en que estamos tratando de acoplarnos a los cambios tanto de administración como de empleados, veras…- y comienza a explicarme, la verdad no le entendi mucho pero me alegra saber que es solo una etapa el motivo que causa su agotamiento- Hn… rico- dice de pronto sacándome de mi ensimismamiento- ¿podrias hacerlo en toda mi espalda?.- y rápidamente me doy cuenta que habla de los masajes que le estoy dando…

"- recuéstate- ordeno y él lo hace bocabajo sin la playera, me acomodo sobre su cuerpo y comienzo con los relajantes masajes que sé hacer… ¡malísima idea!... de haber sabido que ese procedimiento me causaría nuevamente sueños extraños, jamás la hubiese aceptado!.. menos mal que nuevamente Kai estaba tan cansado que no sintió mi vertiginosa huida hacia el baño…

Ya por la mañana decidi preparar algo diferente a los panques, además de que, por si acaso, comencé a tararear una canción… mantener la mente ocupada era una sagaz estratagema para evitar acaloramientos indeseados e inoportunos… pero, estoy algo mortificado por lo ocurrido y es que ¿Cómo es posible que hasta ahora no logre olvidar la jugarreta de Kuznetzov?. ¿Por qué le doy tanta importancia?. ¿acaso me disgusta las relaciones que Kai y yo tenemos?. No, por supuesto que no… es solo que… creo que en realidad deseo aquello que Bryan me comento, deseo ser quien posea el cuerpo de aquel que amo ¿esta mal?. No lo creo… pero me es tan difícil comunicarlo, me da tanta pena comentar algo como eso con Kai, pedirle que sea mi uke… vaya…

"- se te están quemando…-

"- ¿Eh?. ¿Qué?..- pregunto al volver a la realidad

"- que se te esta quemando los huevos- elucida señalando con el dedo el perol sobre la cocina…

"- rayos…- exclamo dejando de lado los trastes que lavaba para encaminarme con rapidez a retirar la sartén del fuego, pero era muy tarde… ya se había quemado- demonios- me lamento por mi atolondramiento…

"- ¿Qué sucede gatito?.- cuestiona acercándose hasta mi- ¿que te tiene tan distraído?.-

"- solo fue un descuido… nada más- respondo mientras mentalmente me regaño por tal imprudencia…

"- ¿seguro?.- asiento ante su pregunta- Hn… sabes que si hay algo que tengas que decirme, solo dímelo- esa contestación solo hace que lo vea algo asombrado… ¿acaso soy tan transparente?.

"- yo…- intento buscar las palabras exactas para decirlo, pero… al final no puedo- siento lo de tu desayuno… te preparare otro enseguida-

"- no te molestes… usare la cafetería de la empresa- responde posando su mano sobre mi gacha cabeza

"- lo siento…- vuelvo a decir, Kai solo me abraza y besa mi cabeza antes de despedirse y marcharse para su oficina… ahora, nuevamente estoy solo en el apartamento… suspiro antes de limitarme a lavar el calcinado perol y poner un poco de orden tanto en las habitaciones como en los salones, algo habitual…

Después de prepararme algo para almorzar me dirijo a la recamara para descansar y casi de inmediato caigo dormido… siento mi cabeza girar y para mi total desesperación había vuelto a soñar… casi y puedo sentir tan vividos los recuerdos de aquel encuentro ilusorio que tuve con Kai, casi y vuelvo a enloquecer con sus gemidos extasiados cuando lo embestía… ¡Rayos!.. incluso aun puedo recordar la sensación de sus adentros apresándome… ¡no podía seguir así!. ¡tenia que decirle a Kai!... y así fue, cuando estando dentro de la tina repleta de agua fría mientras me bajaba la excitación, que decidí esa misma noche hablar con él…

"- Kai…- susurro en la oscuridad de nuestra alcoba, hacia ya dos horas que nos habíamos acostado para dormir, cosa que no iba a hacer hasta poder hablar con mi koibito- Kai… ¿estas dormido?.- pregunto suavemente mientras me alejo un poco de su abrazo…

"- estaba dormido…- responde sutilmente mientras entreabre sus orbes- ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué no duermes?.- cuestiona al notar mis ojos bien abiertos y mi expresión totalmente fresca…

"- no puedo dormir…- contesto volviéndome a acomodar entre sus brazos, él me sujeta fuertemente…

"- ¿hay algo que te este preocupando o molestando?.- asiento ante su especulación- dime que es…- solicita mientras que sus piernas se enredan con las mías y pega su pecho con el mío no dejándome escapatoria alguna, sus ojos me miran serios y fijos, esta esperando una contestación de parte mía y yo he comenzado a ponerme nervioso ante tales actos… a penas y puedo mover la cabeza, evadiendo así su mirada- ¿Rei?.- dice con algo de reproche y en seguida me sonrojo- dime que te sucede…-

"- yo… pues veras…- pero no se como comenzar… ¿acaso también deberia contarle lo ocurrido con Bryan?. No se… pero me da mucha vergüenza el siquiera pensarlo- yo… bueno…- simplemente las palabras no querían brotar de mi… ¿Qué hacer?... ya tenia a Kai exasperado con mi balbuceo y ahora no podía callarme cuando incluso le había hecho despertar!.. ¿Qué le diria?..

"- si es sobre tu cumpleaños… no te preocupes que no lo he olvidado-

"- ¿Huh?.- vuelvo a dirigirle mi dorada mirada totalmente desconcertada…

"- haremos algo especial… lo prometo- ratifica malinterpretando mi gesto- así que deja de mortificarte por eso…- sonrie y besa mi frente- ahora es mejor que durmamos gatito…- agrega soltandome de su apresamiento, cierra sus rojizos ojos antes de bostezar cansinamente…

"- ¿Huh?.- le miro algo inquieto y es que ¿Qué debo hacer?. dejar que piense eso o decirle la entera verdad?...

"- buenas noches…- murmura más dormido que despierto mientras me indica con su mano que me recueste sobre su pecho, así lo hago…

"- buenas noches Kai…- respondo, pues ya no quiero molestarle más… mañana seria otro día y quizás podría decirle aquello que mi mente aqueja… también quedo al instante dormido, para de un momento a otro despertar con otra erección!… ¡maldición!.. ¡pues Kai me tenia fuertemente sujeto esta vez!.. por lo que tendria que usar toda mi astucia para liberarme de él… y es así como lo intento, pero me resulta bastante difícil el soltarme sin despertarlo… ¿Qué hacer?...

"- ¿Rei?. ¿aun no puedes dormir?.- pregunta de repente y yo me congelo en mi lugar, despacio deslizo mis manos a mi entrepierna y trato de cubrirla, mas antes de que pudiese hacerlo Kai se ha movido para pegarse aun más a mi- ¿y eso?.- curiosea y yo me sonrojo terriblemente, él escuetamente rie por lo bajo haciendo que me avergüence aun peor…

Sin embargo se ha subido encima mío y ha comenzado a besarme en la boca entrecortadamente mientras me repite lo adorable y tierno que me veo de ese modo, yo sigo totalmente abochornado y atontado por lo sucedido… no obstante su beso se ha vuelto más fogoso y raudamente correspondo del mismo modo… su mano se cuela bajo la camisa de mi pijama y me acaricia suavemente, hago lo mismo pero entre su cabello. Dentro nuestras lenguas se baten en una contienda territorial en tanto a la par se degustan… nuestras manos cambian de dirección, las mías bajan hasta su espalda y las de él se deslizan hasta perderse entre mis pantalones, el llano contacto de su piel en la mía hace que gima apartandome del nexo de su boca… sus besos al igual que su mano empiezan a recorrerme en mi extensión, jadeo… estoy agitado sin embargo dejo que haga lo que desee, pues solo me remito a masajearle la espalda y los hombros en respuesta… y él ha comenzado a masturbarme para aplacar un poco mi calentura… debo admitir que se siente mucho mejor que él lo haga a que sea yo mismo quien lo efectúe… gimo con mayor fuerza puesto que estoy al tope de mi resistencia, Kai lo sabe ya que sus maniobras se vuelven más veloces mientras de nueva cuenta atrapa mi boca para besarme vorazmente y, es así como, después de unos cuantos minutos le aprieto fuertemente los hombros mientras las ondas de placer se explayan por mi cuerpo para concentrase posteriormente en el punto bajo de mi abdomen haciéndome desahogar en la mano de mi amor fuertemente…

"- Hmmm…- exclamo totalmente agotado y satisfecho, Kai por su parte retira su mano de debajo mi interior para después lamer lo que le ensucie…

"- gatito depravado… Qué habrás soñado para que te ocurra esto… ¿Eh?.- bromea, pero a mi me vuelve a tensar su comentario no obstante él vuelve a meter su mano debajo mis pantalones y me acaricia- Hn… estas todo mojado… ¿quieres que te ayude a limpiarte?.- sonrie libidinosamente y me sonrojo nuevamente…

"- N-no… en seguida me cambiare de pijama- respondo mientras me pongo de pie y me dirijo al baño, no sin antes sacar una muda de ropa, adentro me quito de inmediato la ropa y procedo a limpiarme con papel, puesto que más tarde me bañaria correctamente, cambio mi pijama y me lavo tanto la cara como las manos…

"- ¿Rei… esta todo bien?.- pregunta mientras ingresa mi bicolor, yo asiento sin decidirme a voltear para verle sin embargo es él quien se acerca hasta mi y se me planta enfrente- ¿seguro?.- indaga

"- si… gracias- le sonrió y me lanzo a sus brazos… ya no quiero seguir angustiándolo, además de que el pobre ya tiene suficiente con los líos en su trabajo como para que yo le estuviese apesadumbrando con mis ocurrentes deseos… después de aquello por fin pudimos conciliar el sueño y decidi que mejor olvidaba de una vez ese asunto… eso seria lo mejor…

Bueno… omitiendo detalles de la mañana diremos que el día fue por demás rutinario hasta el anochecer, más exactamente hasta la llegada de él… vaya que se me hizo bastante extraño el verle aparecer con una botella de vino en sus manos…

"- ¿y eso Kai?...- curiosee, él solo sonrió y dejo la botella en el refrigerador para que mantuviera su temperatura, continué escudriñándole con la mirada y al instante lo note… Kai estaba contento, raro pero en efecto, estaba sonriente y cariñoso, pues prontamente se me abalanzo para besarme fogosamente, me costo un poco acoplarme a su ritmo pero lo hice… fuertemente me abrazo y yo correspondi de igual modo cuando nos separamos- ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Por qué de tan buen humor?.- cuestione en su oído

"- porque te quiero…- responde, vaya que eso fue tierno pero no me conforma… algo debió pasar en su empresa… talvez ya terminaron de reajustarse, lo que significaba…- ¡exacto!.- prorrumpe mis pensamientos solo para corroborar lo que imaginaba- por fin acabo el maldito revuelo en Biovolt- acota, yo sonrió al saber que ya no tendré tan tenso y agotado a mi adorado ruso…

Cenamos lo que con anterioridad había preparado y el vino le dio un exquisito toque a la velada… nos acomodamos en el sillón para beber un poco más del añejo sabor de las uvas, bueno Kai fue el que continuo tomando un par de copas más, yo solo me limite a sentarme a su lado y relatarle cualquier cosa que se me viniera a la mente, es que si me callaba Kai aprovechaba para darme a probar de su copa y la verdad a mi la bebida se me sube rápido por lo que trate de abstenerme lo mejor posible… cuando el vaso se le quedo vacío me levante del sillón y le quite de sus manos la copa de vidrio…

"- ¿te sirvo una más?.- le pregunte, él sonrió por lo que tome ese gesto como un 'si'… no obstante, antes de que diese un paso me sujetó de la cadera y me acerco hasta él, se abrazo a mis muslos y comenzó a restregar sus mejillas por mi pelvis… un estado de nerviosismo y excitación se hizo presente en mi cuerpo…

"- recuéstate aquí…- pide palmeando el sillón, me estremezco ligeramente a tan descarada invitación y sin embargo ante sus hipnotizantes ojos obedezco…

"- Kai…- susurro cuando comienza a treparse por mi cuerpo para inmediatamente besar mi cuello… suspiro ante tan ávidos contactos, el vino le ha embriagado, pienso y a mi me ha hecho algo de efecto… sus manos recorren toscamente mi complexión en busca de liberarme de mis ropas, le ayudo en su labor, él también se deshace de las suyas con rapidez… esta impaciente, pues hace varios días que no habiamos tenido relaciones, todo debido a su agotador trabajo… una vez deshechos de la estorbosa ropa, él vuelve a recostarse sobre mi cuerpo para comenzar a besarnos… su lengua, impregnada de suave y dulce licor, me mantiene completamente inserto en su sabor, no obstante el sentir como sus manos pasean friccionando mi piel logran hacer que me retuerza en el poco espacio del sillón… separo las piernas para poder acomodarnos mejor, lo que ocasiona una excitación prematura en ambos… respiro agitado al separarnos mientras Kai nuevamente transita mediante besos por mi encrespada tez deslizándose con algunos lengüetazas a la parte baja de mi ser, acaricio su espalda con desesperación a la par que gemidos escapan de mis labios entreabiertos… le siento morder mis endurecidos pezones mientras sus manos masajean vehementemente mis glúteos…

"- Kai…- jadeo su nombre con dificultad… él continua succionando mi piel mientras vuelve a descender para ponerse a retozar en mi ombligo, el aire me hace falta por lo que comienzo a inhalar con pesadez a la vez que mis dedos se enredan con sus azulinos cabellos… cierro mis ojos para dejarme caer completamente en el sofá, aun siento su lengua juguetear en mi vientre mientras sus manos se frotan con mis muslos, y yo simplemente me arqueo ante sus toques sujetandome, con una mano al respaldo del sillón y con la otra a los cabellos de mi bicolor- Hnnn…- muerdo mis labios para no hacer tanto escándalo, pero no puedo retenerme por mucho tiempo y el hecho de que Kai descendiese aun más imposibilita que unos gritillos de gozo escapasen de mi boca…

Su lengua recorre toda mi pelvis y sus dientes mordisquean mi cadera con suavidad, estoy completamente abandonado al placer que me esta otorgando con aquellas suaves jugarretas… mi boca se abre plenamente y mis manos afierran su agarre cuando él toma mi despierto sexo con su boca, lo succiona acompasadamente mientras sus manos retoman la tarea de refregar mi trasero, gimo con mayor voz… sin embargo me deja en paz tras un par de minutos, solo estaba estimulandome un poco, luego vuelve a treparse por mi cuerpo para capturar mis labios con los suyos… volvemos a besarnos con avidez, lo atrapo con mis manos y le abrazo fuertemente por la espalda mientras mis piernas se enredan en su cintura; él se mueve un poco para acomodarse y en cuestión de segundos comienza a penetrarme… muerdo ligeramente su labio inferior ante la invasión a mi cuerpo, él me lame la boca y acaricia mis mejillas para que me relaje un poco, así lo hago… en cuestión de segundos siento su intromisión completamente en mi complexión y ahora nos quedamos quietos para empalmarnos mejor, suaves besos me regala por mi rostro y yo abro mis ojos para verle directamente a los suyos… me mira con ternura y me sonrie ligeramente, yo lo hago del mismo modo y le beso la boca en cuanto la tengo a mi alcance, le digo cuanto es que los quiero y el sonrie aun más respondiendo mis palabras con las suyas propias… vuelve a tomar mis labios para besarme cuando comienza a moverse dentro mío, es suave al hacerlo pero se que en cuanto agarre el ritmo se volverá brusco y apremiado, él es así y yo ya lo sé… rompemos el contacto de nuestras bocas para comenzar a gemir, y tal como predije, comienza a embestirme con mayor velocidad mientras apoya su frente en mi hombro, yo le abrazo con fuerza hundiendo con rudeza mis dedos en su nívea piel, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para dejar que las sensaciones se gravasen en mi mente pero en cuanto lo hago flashes de las palabras de Kuznetzov vuelven a llenar mi cabeza, intento no pensar en ellas y concentrarme en el placer que tener dentro mío a Kai provocan, pero no puedo obviarlo tan fácil… yo también deseo hacer mío a Kai, quiero ser yo quien posea su cuerpo, quiero sentirle profundamente, quiero…

"- hacerte el amor de este modo…- ¿Qué?. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?... ¡rayos!.. ojala y no haya escuchado… pero para mi total desesperación si lo ha hecho pues ha detenido sus arremetidas a mi cuerpo y ahora me esta mirando fijamente… ladeo mi rostro avergonzado y apretó fuertemente mis ojos, he metido la pata acaso?…

"- ¿Qué has dicho?.- pregunta en mi oído y yo me estremezco pero no digo una palabra- ¿Rei?. ¿Qué significa lo que acabas de decir?.- vuelve a cuestionar… bueno, creo que ya no me queda de otra…

"- que yo… quiero hacerte el amor… de igual forma en que… me lo haces tu…- no coordino bien lo que digo, pero espero que lo comprenda…

Pasan unos segundos que se me hacen eternos, pero no escucho respuesta por parte suya… talvez no me ha entendido o talvez esta buscando una respuesta para darme, estoy muy nervioso… mas antes de que siquiera volviese a pensar del porque su mutismo comienza nuevamente a embestirme con fuerza, grito ante su inesperada intromisión, pero él continua arremetiendome con ímpetu y yo creo que esta enojado, no estoy seguro, pero se esta comportando con fiereza pues no deja de penetrarme con violencia… afierro mis agarres, tanto de mis manos como de mis piernas, mientras repito su nombre para que no sea tan brusco pero no me oye… creo que fue una mala idea el decirle en un momento como este y más aun si sabia que estaba con algunas copas encima… no puedo hacer más que cerrar mis ojos fuertemente y apretar mis dientes para aguantar el dolor, en pocos minutos él se desfoga dentro mío y cae rendido sobre mi cuerpo; yo trato de calmarme y soltando mis agarres procedo a limpiar las lagrimas que por mis mejillas han caido, él respira agitadamente cerca de mi oído mientras sus brazos buscan la manera de abrazarme, lo hace, me apreta fuertemente contra su piel y yo no se como reaccionar…

"- ¿estas bien?.- indaga sin mirarme, aun continua escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello- ¿Rei?. ¿te encuentras bien?.- vuelve a preguntar cuando no recibe respuesta de mi parte, yo trago densamente antes de proponerme contestarle…

"- me… me duele todo…- manifiesto y él, algo asombrado, me encara… su rostro muta de incredulidad a remordimiento cuando nota las lagrimas que aun caen por mis orbes, su manos comienza a acariciarme las mejillas y su boca a pedirme perdón…

"- lo siento… lo siento tanto…- repite mientras deja suaves besos en mi boca, yo vuelvo a rodearle con mis brazos por la espalda y hago que se recueste de nueva cuenta sobre mi pecho…

"- esta bien… no te preocupes…- le reconforto, se que de verdad lo siente por lo que yo le tranquilizo con mis palabras… ambos nos quedamos callados después de eso, él continua acariciando mis mejillas y besando delicadamente mi cuello mientras yo le masajeo la cabeza y la espalda…

"- Rei…- dice suavemente, yo le hago saber que le escucho mediante un rezongo- ¿te disgusta… hacerlo de esta forma?.- se anima a preguntar logrando que me atiese ante tal cuestionamiento- se que hoy me porte bruscamente contigo, pero… las otras veces ¿también te desagradaron?.-

"- no, por supuesto que no Kai- contesto y es que con lo que dije no quise insinuar nada de ello…

"- ¿Entonces?.-

"- yo Kai…- hum… ¿que podría decirle?.. no estoy muy seguro, así que cerrando mis ojos digo lo que se me viene a la cabeza- es solo… que yo también soy un hombre y lo sabes- él afirma con su respuesta- y pues… yo también tengo ese sentimiento de dominio masculino que me hace desear el poder poseer cosas que son bastante importantes para mi… y tal como tu sientes que te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, yo también quiero sentir que me perteneces de la misma forma…- arguyo verazmente

"- ¿acaso estas inseguro de mis sentimientos?.- indaga levantando su rostro, mis orbes se abren y enfoco perfectamente sus rubíes ojos…

"- claro que no…- le sonrió- se que tú me amas tanto como yo lo hago, pero… yo también tengo 'esa' clase de necesidades y deseos… tu sabes, tu también eres hombre…- eh… bueno… creo que el efecto del alcohol me hace hablar, y aunque no este tan ebrio siento una enorme ligereza en mi cabeza que me hace decir las cosas…

"- te comprendo…- me dice y siento un gran alivio pues los argumentos ya se me estaban acabando- y sabes… estoy de acuerdo…-

"- ¿Huh?. ¿Qué dices?.- estoy totalmente desconcertado

"- que yo también quiero pertenecerte y entregarme del mismo modo en que tu lo haces… quiero que estes plenamente seguro que mi vida y cuerpo son tuyos… te amo y quiero demostrártelo- dice con una esplendida sonrisa y yo le sonrió de igual modo para después atraparlo entre mis brazos, estoy muy contento- mañana… será parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti-

"- te amo, te amo, te amo…- repito sonoramente mientras le abrazo más fuerte, él ríe abrazándome del mismo modo… luego de eso ambos nos pusimos de pie, Kai me tomo en sus brazos y nos encaminamos al baño donde nos metimos juntos a la bañera, jugueteamos un rato más antes de decirnos dormir…

Era un sábado en la mañana el día de mi cumpleaños, Kai se fue a trabajar pero volvió para salir a almorzar conmigo, le lleve al nuevo restaurante y le gusto, luego me llevo a pasear y tomar helados (¡sabe cuanto me gustan los helados!)… volvimos un poco tarde al departamento y al ver la relativa calma del lugar recorde lo que días atrás Bryan me había dicho, sin embargo tuve que hacer uso de mis dotes de actor cuando dentro del lugar mis amigos me recibieron con un 'sorpresa'… sonrei y el resto del día nos la pasamos genial, Kai estaba un poco cascarrabias por el bullicio pero cada vez que volvía mi mirada hacia él me sonreía tenuemente… todo estuvo animado y tanto el pastel como los regalos inolvidables ¡Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!.

Por la noche Kai se puso un tanto meloso y rápido nos metimos en la cama… después de un rato de retozo erótico nos desvestimos dispuestos a demostrarnos el amor mutuo que sentimos… y me alegra que fuese el mismo Kai quien recordara que para hoy día me había hecho una promesa, se coloco sobre mi regazo y dejo que yo fuera quien, por esa noche, poseyera el cuerpo del ser amado…

Y eso fue lo ocurrido en esta semana… ahora yo descanso sobre el torso de mi adorado novio, mientras el duerme apaciblemente después de su entrega… bostezo, ya estoy agotado y creo que también dormire un poco… o eso creí, pues escucho unos sollozos desde el pasillo… es el regalo que Mariah me dio, una pequeña mascota, un lindo gatito siamés de ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda, que esta solicitando mi atención… me pongo de pie y cogiendo una bata salgo en su búsqueda, esta ahí, en la pequeña canasta que es su cuna, esta llorando de hambre o eso imagino… lo tomo en mis brazos y le llevo conmigo a la cocina donde le doy un poco de leche, aprovecho y yo también me sirvo un vaso, bostezo pues estoy exhausto pero parece que el gatito quiere jugar… me gustaria llevarle conmigo a mi habitación pero Kai no quiere a esa 'bola de pelos' cerca suyo por lo que me quedo en la sala tratando de que el minino se canse pronto y duerma, Jé, contrario a lo que pienso, soy yo quien cae dormido en el sofá mientras el animalito se recuesta a lado mío y también duerme…

Ya entrada la madrugada siento que alguien me llama mientras me agita suavemente, abro los ojos y vislumbro en medio de la oscuridad el rostro de mi koi…

"- Kai…- susurro sentandome en el mueble…

"- regresa a la cama… o vas a pescar un resfriado si duermes aquí…- me dice, yo vuelvo a bostezar mientras me pongo de pie…

"- ¿Y Jing?.- pregunto cuando no lo veo dormido en el sofá…

"- ¿Jing?.- repite confundido

"- el gatito… le puse de nombre Jing ¿te gusta?.- le sonrió y el se encoge de hombros- ¿Dónde esta?…- vuelvo a preguntar

"- ya esta dormido en su cesta- contesta apuntando la canastita- y a menos que quieras acompañarle, regresa a la habitación- nuevamente le sonrió mientras le tomo de la mano para que me lleve, así lo hace… dentro de la alcoba me quito la bata para acostarme junto a él, me abraza y besa antes de que volvamos a dormirnos…

Sip, he iniciado una vida nueva junto a Kai y ahora con la compañía de mi mascota podre pasar tardes menos monótonas… nada podría salir mal, nada podría arruinar el futuro que preveo para nosotros… ahora que Kai me ha demostrado cuanto es que me ama y ahora que tengo a alguien que necesita de mis cuidados no podría sentirme más satisfecho y feliz…

--xXx-- FiN --xXx--

Tan-Tan… ¿les gusto?.. ¿o ya no sirvo para esto?.Nahhh… se bien que les gusto, pues puse mucho lemmon (sé cuanto les gusta, no mientan XD) pues como lo dije allá arriba, esto fue mi regalo para mi buena amiga Addanight que me pidió un Rei/Kai y pues eso intente… aunque no pude evitar también poner Kai/Rei, que ojala haya quedado bien…

Prometo pronto actualizar el capitulo final de 'Cruel Castigo' y de ser posible 'Meiwaku Da Wa' también, así que no desesperen… y cualquier otra duda o consulta me lo hagan saber…

**..:..C- You..:..**

"_Esa espalda de bronce...  
Mis deseos de abrazarla, de despedazarla,  
Como hace con la noche la luz del alba...  
Esa cintura de bronce...  
Mi anhelo de atravesarla,  
De devorarla con la violencia de un trueno...  
¿Es que no volverás?  
Aunque un millón de personas me necesitaran...  
Aunque un millón de personas dejaran de vivir si yo desapareciera...  
Yo estaría dispuesto a matarlos a todos  
Si así lo quisiera... La persona que deseo...  
Y si esa persona, solo esa persona,  
Si él me dejara...  
Entonces yo...  
No serviría para nada...  
Solo con que tú te fueras...  
Seria incapaz... Incluso de respirar..."  
_--Zetsuai/Bronce 1989--


End file.
